Magical connection
by Multiverse-0f-Fantasy
Summary: two young teenagers find some creative ways to circumvent the age restrictions of consensual love using the mystic arts. In case I'm wrong, WARNINGS FOR UNDERAGE SEX. But I feel this technically doesn't qualify. (Don't arrest me.)


**this is one of my many deleted drafts for scenes from my many projects, a brain fart I put to paper simply to discard. It's set in the fictional universe of my original story "The Unknown Region: Vault of Power" which is available in ebook format on amazon. I had this scene toying with me while developing the backstory for a few of my characters, one of which never actually featured in book one. If you want to show your support for my writing feel free to check the book out, but otherwise, here's a random bout of (technically underage, but not really, WARNING ️ just in case) love making involving magic.**

Alex recalled that one time when the two of them just lay beside each other in a field, gazing up at the night sky, just talking. But deep down they wanted to be doing more than just talking. Sure, they were still teenagers, young, but they were old enough to begin to wonder. To experiment. And that night, Alex wanted so badly to find out what it'd be like to "be" with someone like Sam in that way. But she Daren't suggest it, lest he'd laugh at her. Besides, they were still underage.

So they just lay there, silently, enjoying each other's company, until Alex felt something brush across her cheek. She glanced around startled, but SAMs hand found hers and he said "it's okay. That was me."

"You?" She looked at him.

"Something I was trying earlier. Didn't mean to startle you. A way of manipulating the air in a specific manor. Like when we move object around."

"Oh" she replied, relaxing. She understood what he meant. Sorcerers were born experimental. "So, what was you trying to do?"

He glanced at her nervously. "Um...kinda hard to...explain." She looked at him and saw him flush red. "Never mind. I'm sorry."

She lay back on the ground and closed her eyes, using her magic to tickle his nose, making him sneeze. They both laughed. "Could you do it again?" She asked him. "It was nice."

Sam didn't say anything as he looked across at her. Then, without moving his body, she felt the air stroke her cheek, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She sighed as it continued across her neck to her collarbone, as if he was actually touching her. "You okay?" He asked her.

"Yes" she replied happily. "What else can you do?"

He hesitated before answering. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

"There's so much I want you to do." She found herself mumbling, her hand instinctively moving over her body, brushing her more intimate parts. "So much much I want you to touch." She finally caught herself and flushed red with embarrassment. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's okay" he told her, squeezing her hand. They lay in silence for a long while, staring at the sky. Eventually he spoke in a soft tone, "do you...want to try it?"

"What?"

"Using the air around us to...you know...experiment? I mean, if you don't, that fine. I don't want to do anything you aren't willing to..."

"Yes" she said, squeezing his hand. They both locked gazes, and they both saw the willingness. "I want to" she told him. "If you want to."

He gazed at her longingly, and nodded. So, without another word, they relaxed and closed their eyes.

It was strange, manipulating their magic to be sensually intimate with each other. But to Alex, it was the most amazing feeling in the world. Sam would take it slow with her, start at her neck, move down her torso between her breasts to her belly, circle back around to her boobs towards her nipples. Then he would pleasure them like she never would, each ethereal touch burning with desire. And when he finally went lower, by god it was like a raging inferno was engulfing her core. She'd follow the blazing trail as it circle around to her back, down across her arse, coil around her thighs before creeping up to her soaking enterance. By the time his touch found it she was begging for release, the slightest sensation making her shriek out loud, arching her back as the raging heat overwhelmed her.

She did her best not to leave her lover left out, though she found it difficult to concentrate. Luckily, sorcerers don't need to think to perform. For her part shed stroke his arms, circle his chest and back, occasionally tease his butt with a giggle, before delving down to his waiting crotch where his growing manhood begin to extend. The first time she mentally felt it she nearly cried out in shock. Then she built up the courage to take hold of it and stroke the length base to tip. Sam sighed in response, relaxing in her grasp as she massaged his cock, while he gently explored her pussy in response.

It wasn't really sex. They hadn't done anything untoward like that that they'd consider against the rules. But it was a clever work around that they often toyed with from then on. Some nights they'd sit beside each other and just try new things, adding new sensations to the mix. Such as changing the moisture in the air so it felt like they were kissing each other as well as touching them. Sometimes they did it whilst physically holding each other (which Alex most preferred). They did it clothed, unclothed, often through walls to each other's rooms ask they tried to go to sleep. Sometimes Sam would give her an encouraging stroke during class, and shed respond in kind. That was always risky, but it was always fun. And the more they practiced, the better they got.

Now, on this particular night, Alex was alone in her room in her pajamas, writhe ring in her bed as Sam mystically stimulated her whole body. She felt him running numerous fingers across her skin of her neck, arms, back, shoulders, legs, everywhere, while simultaneously teasing her erect nipples under her top and stroking her entrance between her legs, wincing occasionally from a gentle pinch of her arse. She wailed and groaned like a wanton woman, lost in the endless sensations as her skin gleamed with sweat. She loved what her boyfriend was doing to her, but gave as good as she got. Several rooms down the hall, Sam was just as engrossed as she stroked every inch of his body, pumping his dick as hard as she could as he groaned and writhed in his bed, smiling just like she was.

No matter how old they got, this would always be the best sex either of them would ever experience.


End file.
